A Christmas Monster Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: During the holidays, Mike and an old rival make amends.


**guestsurprise did this one! Her first Monsters Inc. story! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Sulley and Mike were getting ready for the big Christmas party. Each of them had their dates and were busy cleaning up and getting things ready for the party.

"Mike, I'm gonna go and get some things from the store. We need more lights." Sulley said.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm gonna finish cleaning up the room before we set out the tables." Mike replied.

"Ok, I'll be back later."

"Ok." Mike replied, now quickly trying to pick up the cardboard boxes and old paper. "Now let's see, bubble wrap goes in there and plastic goes in this bin."

"Need help?" a smooth voice asked.

Mike stopped and froze. Only one monster he knew of had that voice. He very slowly turned around and let out a slight yelp.

Johnny Worthington III was standing right behind him. His old college nemesis!

"Well, well, nice to see ya again Mike." Johnny smiled. But Mike only turned around and angrily began collecting the bubble wrap once more. Johnny cocked an eyebrow and followed him.

"Hey, now what did I do to deserve such hostility?" He asked coyly.

"Oh I think you can remember." Mike grumbled, now picking up more bubble wrap.

"Come now, you're still not mad from when we were in college are you?" He asked, now walking quickly in front of him and blocking his path.

"Hey!"

"Listen Mike. The past is in the past. How about letting it go and we start fresh?" Johnny asked, now crossing his arms.

"Oh so it's that easy?! I'm just supposed to let you come in here and pretend like nothing ever happened?! Well it did happen. You ruined our reputations!"

"Wait what? That wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault that Sully cheated and you all got kicked out."

"Well things would have been perfect if you just accepted who I was when I tried to be with your group! Then I wouldn't have had to go and try to prove myself and start all that craziness," Mike snapped angrily. Johnny took a step back in shock. He didn't know that Mike really felt horrible when he wasn't accepted by them. True at the time he didn't care about anyone else's feelings, but now he started to feel sympathy for him.

"Mike, I'm sorry." Johnny said gently, now looking at him in his eye.

"Thanks. I accept." Mike said, still sounding a bit upset, but walking around him to finish cleaning. Johnny rolled his eyes and turned around and walked in front of him again. "Mike!"

"What?!"

"You're not letting it go. I can tell."

"I do, I'm just gonna need time. After all, it's not like I thought you would ever apologize or care."

"Now hold on a sec. Remember that was college! We are men now!"

"That was only 2 years ago Johnny!"

"2 years can change a person Mike!" Johnny countered, now poking Mike in his stomach. Mike giggled a bit but quickly tried to shake it off.

"What was that?" Johnny asked.

"What was what?" Mike asked, now feeling a bit nervous.

"That laugh." He said, now narrowing his eyes. "Oh I see. You're ticklish." He chuckled.

"What?! That's crazy!"

"Is it?" Johnny responded. And with that, Johnny sent some strong and quick pokes in Mike's stomach and around his under arms.

"H-Hey stahahahahahap!" Mike laughed. He then laughed so much that he backed up and fell into a box of bubble wrap. It was deep for a small monster so he needed help getting out. Johnny, however, walked over and gave him a devilish grin.

"My my Mike…it appears you will need my assistance." Johnny smiled. Mike nodded. "That is….after I'm done with you."

And with that, Mike got a rain of pokes and gentle scratches on his feet, stomach, and under arms. He was laughing so hard he could barely speak. After a few moments, Johnny released him and helped him out.

"Truce? Or do I have to start this entire process over again." Johnny grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

"No! no! Truce!" Mike laughed, now happily shaking his hand. It was good to get a grudge out of his system and know that Johnny was really sorry.

"I'm glad we got that worked out, because my desk has been moved right next to yours." Johnny chuckled. Mike's mouth dropped to the floor!

"Oh no! WHAT?!"

"Oh yes. So if you ever get out of line with me, you better pray that I'm in a merciful mood." Johnny growled playfully, now bending over and staring at him in the face and making Mikey gulp. But Mikey could only laugh. It was good to finally be at peace with Johnny and to finally be real friends.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a thought! Christmas is coming ya'll!**


End file.
